harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dobby Awards
The Dobby Awards are a literary prize conferred annually by Harrypotterfanfiction.com. The award is named after the late free-elf Dobby, friend of Harry Potter. 2009 Winners * Best Quote: "You know, Ron, it would be really helpful if you would stick a sign on your door that says, 'Hello, I’m playing one of my freakish games with my wife right now. Please come back later.'" (from "Hardboiled") * HPFF Classics: Best One Shot: "A Cost Too Much" * HPFF Classics: Best Marauders' Era: Reckless * Best Trio Fic: "The Virgin Count" * HPFF Classics: Best Trio Fic: Over the Hill Harry * Best Song Fic: "Forgive Me" * Best Founders' Era: "Quadrivium" * Best Canon: In My Time of Dying * Best Collaboration: HPFF United * Best Romance: "Echoes of Fate" * Best Humor: "The Puzzling Prattlings of a Pulchritudinous Potions Professor" * Most Addicting Story: How to Tame a Marauder * Most Original: The Complicated Life of Mirabelle Rose * Best Novel Length: Running With Wolves * Best Next Generation: Visions of Greatness * Best Marauders' Era: In My Time of Dying * Best One Shot: "Vague Memories and Dusty Photographs" * Best Original Character: Running With Wolves * Best Novella/Short Story: "Portmanteau" * Best Graphic Story: Golddust * Best New Author: EffyFoSho * Most Memorable Scene: A Clandestine Reality * HPFF Classics: Best Novel Length: the Present * Best Alternate Universe: Polychromatic * Best Reviewer: Alopex 2008 Winners * Most Convincing `Ship Writer: momotwins * Most Original Fic: Colossus: Legacy * Best Founders Era: The Founders Four * Best Mystery/Suspense: The Road Home * Best Original Character: Match * Best Story Graphic: "Wicked Children" * Best Minor Character: Give Up This Fight * Most Memorable Scene: The Road Home (chapter 13) * Best Alternate Universe: V'' * '''Most Addicting Story': Delicate * Best Reviewer: Girldetective85 * Best Plot Twist: Protection * Best New Author: Harry_Potter_Mom * Best Novel Length: Give Up This Fight * Best Romance: Give Up This Fight * Best Novella: Saving Mum & Dad * Best Post Hogwarts: When Luna Met Rolf * Best Song Fic: "Like Angels in the Falling Snow" * Best Humor: "Settling the Score" * Most Versatile Author: Violet Gryfindor * Best Next Generation: We Gryffies * Best Marauders Story: Match * Best One Shot: "Hey, Fred" * Best Action/Adventure: Colossus: Evolution * Best Canon: The Unsinkable Molly Prewett * Best Collaboration: Defining Moments * Best Trio-Fic: Harry Potter and the Mysteries Unveiled * Best Podcast: Hogwarts Sanitarium 2007 Winners * Best Humor Fic: Wanton Confessions of a Teenage Witch * Best Novel Length: the Present * Best Romance: Arabesque * Most Addicting Story: the Present * Absolute Best Make-Your-Jaw-Drop Moment: Complicated Hexagon * Most Convincing `Ship Writer: Timeturner * Best One Shot: "Dear Lord Voldemort" * Best Post-Hogwarts: the Present * Best Marauder Story: Not Fade Away * Best Alternate Universe: Hogwarts Sanitarium * Best Canon: Extempore * Most Original: Hogwarts Sanitarium * Best Minor Character: From a Muggle's Point of View * Best Reviewer: Phoenixstorm * Best Plot Twist: Dementia * Best Original Character: The Fires Within * Best Trio-Fic: Whenever You Remember * Best Wielding of Genre: Arabesque * Best Novella: Murder on the Hogwarts Express * Most Helpful Author: Bibbs * Most Dedicated Author: Timeturner * Best New Author: Majikat * Most Memorable Scene: Complicated Hexagon (chapter 17) * Best Graphic Artist: Violet Gryfindor * Best Collaboration: tie — Fantastic Staff and Where to Find Them and Through the Looking Glass # #